


Can I Kiss You?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, First Kiss, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Phichit's Phone Dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Can I kiss you?”





	Can I Kiss You?

**37\. “Can I kiss you?”**

* * *

“Can I kiss you?” Seung asked quietly, when Phichit opened up the door a moment later. Phichit phone dropped from his hands, "Can you what?" 

"Just once. I won't bother you again—“

Phichit didn't let Seung finish as he moved forward throwing his arms around the the taller male, slamming their lips together. Seung's hands immediately went to the smaller of the two's waist gripping him closer. Pulling apart Seung smiled, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Please." Phichit whispered forgetting about the phone on the ground.


End file.
